TheFemalePharaoh's PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT
by TheFemalePharaoh
Summary: The Female Pharaoh is addressing the entire FFN Community regarding a rampant problem that needs to be confronted, and if at all possible, eradicated. Please read this in its entirety. This is a SERIOUS problem that needs to be dealt with ASAP! Thank You
1. Your Attention PLEASE!

**THIS IS A PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT FROM **

"**THE FEMALE PHARAOH"**

Greetings, Minna-san!

* * *

This is serving as a public service announcement to everyone here in the community.

* * *

There is someone here that has the GALL to post hateful, racist, sadistic, necrophilic, homophobic, pedophilic dribble on this good Internet site, thus tarnishing its good name. 

His/her name is "Yugiexyamihawt111", and I have reason to believe that this so-called author goes by the name "Wel Zen" as well.

If you would look up these names on this site, you will find stories, if you would call them that, which is anything BUT funny. If anything, I do not think there are enough words in the English Language that describes how sickening they really are. If you would, allow me to give a brief summary of the ones that I had the displeasure of reading:

* * *

**_"Choclate adventure"_**

In this disgusting story, Yami is supposed to have periods like we females do (WHICH IS IMPOSSIBLE!). This also glorifies rape as well as homophobia. Yet, the person states that they are not homophobes. However, their "story" says otherwise.

* * *

**_"Yugiangst"_**

This is yet another sad-assed fic, this time it is about Yuugi being raped by his father. This author actually thinks that Yuugi will be comforted by playing with Yami's penis. I assume that this person tried to insert some fantasy here because, in this story, "Yuugi's dad's private part-penis-gets replaced by a sword and the sword gets an erection". I could only imagine how many people threw up after reading this.

* * *

**_"The Secret Dream"_**

This pathetc story is summed up in just one word-DISGUSTING! How in the world can anyone say that Yuugi wanted each of the bishounen "to stick him with their boy popsicles"? That sounded like a five-year-old wrote it (So sorry if that insulted five-year-olds everywhere!) Then, to have the gall to write that "you can stick me in my eye, ear,'pee-hole' and slit wrist"…I kid you not…**I LITERALLY THREW UP IN THE BATHROOM SINK!** I never wanted to _see_ a hot dog ever again and it even took me a while just to be comfortable using toothpaste again because of this demented crap.

* * *

**_"Shoe-gi-oh"_**

Now, this piece of trash is yet another, perverted twisted attempt at humor. Why in the hell would Yami buy new shoes, and then figure the only way to break them in is pitting them up Yuugi's ass?! Then had the nerve to bash homosexuals in this story.

* * *

**_

* * *

"The never ending story of YAOI" _**

Out of all sick-assed stories this demented creature wrote, _**this**_ one takes home the freaking prize! This was the one story that really pissed me off! In this depraved fic, he used other fan fiction authors for his chapters(I know...I am one of them). He decided that I should be in Chapters 3 & 4. If you read this, this bastard states that I wanted my sons to have sex with each other while I videotaped it (DISGUSTING!) and he also wished that my son and I would die. He also degraded a few others in this sickeningly vile concoction that he DARES to call s story!

Yes, it ia true-_he actrually named other authors in this sick-assed story_. He used racial slurs, glorifying siucide, rape, homophobia, necrophilia, pedophilia, and other sick things. THIS PERSON NEEDS TO LEAVE ASAP!

* * *

I wrote that to say this: 

"**_THIS PERSON NEEDS TO BE REMOVED FROM THIS SITE…._**

**_FREEDOM OF SPEECH BE DAMNED!_** "

This person is abusing that 1st Amendment in the most repulsive way possible. I am of the opinion that this person has wasted enough space on this site as well as overstayed their proverbial welcome.

I also understand that there is a petition going about here. I urge you all:

**_IF YOU SEE THAT PETITION, PLEASE SIGN THE BLASTED THING! _**

**_IF I SEE IT, REST ASSURED, IT WILL BEAR MY SIGNATURE, ALONG WITH THE OTHERS THAT ARE OFFENDED AND ARE SICKENED BY THIS PIECE OF FILTH TRYING TO PASS THEMSELVES OFF AS A WRITER!_**

We need to eradicate this foul, mentally deranged, and morally diseased creature at _all costs_. This person is an embarrassment to all of us who write decent stories for the enjoyment of all.

This concludes my Public Service Announcement. Thank you for your time, attention, understanding and cooperation concerning this serious matter at hand.

Respectfully Submitted By:

**THE FEMALE PHARAOH**

P.S.: I WISH YOU ALL THE MERRIEST OF CHRISTMASES, THE HAPPIEST OF KWANZAAS AS WELL AS CHANUKAHS. ALSO, HAVE A WONDERFUL 2007!


	2. News Flash

Once again…this is The Female Pharaoh.

* * *

I would like to bring to everyone's attention that I intend to declare war on these pathetic souls that have the nerve to tarnihs, contaminate and sully this wonderful website with their filth and disease that they had the gall to identify as stories. So, as a result of such...

* * *

I HAVE STARTED A PETITION AS WELL!

* * *

Fellow fans: 

"PLEASE SHOW YOUR SUPPORT IN HAVING THIS DISEASE CALLED

**WEL ZEN**

aka

**YUGIEYAMIHAWT111**

REMOVED FROM THIS GOOD SITE !

* * *

YAMI-ECHO...YOU WILL HAVE ANOTHER PETITION TO STAND ALONGSIDE YOURS AND I WOULD BE HONORED IT YOU WOULD SIGN IT ALSO!

* * *

I REQUEST THAT YOU GOOD AUTHORS AND AUTHORESSES SING IT AS WELL!

* * *

**_WE CAN DO IT!_**

**_WE CAN STOP HIM!_**

**_WE WILL GET HIM REMOVED!_**

* * *

Thanks! 

**SO SPEAKS THE FEMALE PHARAOH**

I REQUEST THAT YOU GOOD AUTHORS AND AUTHORESSES SING IT AS WELL! 

Thanks!


	3. UPDATE

TheFemalePharaoh has now issued an inportant message:

"It is my honor to annouce that a THIRD petition had been put in place in the ongoing endeavor to eradicate these vermin that comtaminate this site with their filth that they dare call fanfiction.

"As you know, Yami-Echo started the first one called "FFN Must Take Action and Get Rid of Wel Zen'. Next, I myself started the second one called 'Wel Zen and Yugiexyamihawt111MUST BE STOPPED ASAP!'. Now, Serenimon02 has started a new petition entiled 'Get rid of Wel Zen and Yugiexyamihawt111 NOW!'

"I have signed Sereminon petiton as she had signed mine. NOW, I implore all of you good authors and authoresses of FFN to **_SIGN ALL PETITIONS THAT YOU SEE ABOUT THIS SUBJECT!_** We should not let this slide. The FFN authorities need to know that their rules are being violated in the vilest manner and that there is the possibility of dozens of members leaving due to this as well as the threat of potential members avoiding this site."

**

* * *

PLEASE FIND LISTED BELOW THE FOLLOWING LINKS TO PETITIONS TO HELP GET THOSE HUMAN PARASITES, KNOWN TO US ALL AS "WEL ZEN" AND "YUGIEXYAMIHAWT111", OFF THIS GOOD SITE FOR GOOD, I PRAY.**

* * *

1) THE FEMALE PHARAOH: www (.) gopetition (.) com (/) online (/) 10626 (.) html 

2) YAMI ECHO: www(.)gopetition(.)com(/)online(/)10579(.)html

3) SERENIMON02: www(.)gopetition(.)online(/)10771(.)html

* * *

**Once again, for some of you that could not believe that such evil exists….PLEASE READ THEM, IF YOU CAN!**

* * *

Thanks! 

**_SO SPEAKS THE FEMALE PHARAOH_**


	4. THANK YOU

**CHAPTER IV: THANK YOU**

**Thanks to all of you who have signed the petitions.**

**However, I have noticed that there were only two signatures on Sereminon02's petition. **

**PLEASE, good authors/authoresses...SIGN ALL PETITIONS concerning these things!**

**We will win this!**

**We will remove this literary filth off thiw good site**

**We will eradicate this bacteria, viruses, fungi, and parasites!**

**WE WILL WIN!

* * *

Thanks again!**

SO SPEAKS THE FEMALE PHARAOH


End file.
